


Loved, Through It All

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Pregnancy, Trans Hunk (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Hunk got pregnant right before he was planning to go on T. He decides to keep the baby, and is nearing the tail end of his pregnancy. This family just gets bigger... And filled with more love.





	Loved, Through It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InklingDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/gifts).



> Happy New Year!!! Sending you good vibes with this lil thang.

“Keith, the apple of my eye, please buy Hunk some more eggs.” Shiro cooed into Keith’s neck.

 

“Again?” Keith sighed. “This is the second time this week.”

 

“He’s having cravings again, and you know I can’t drive.” Shiro stated.

 

“Are you going to make another joke-”

 

“Because I’m gay. And you know gays don’t drive.”

 

“ _I_ drive.” Keith scoffed, but Shiro poked his side so he broke out in a smile.

 

“You suck at driving, so can we _really_ call it driving?” Shiro laughed.

 

Keith mockingly acted shocked to Shiro’s statement. “Rude!”

 

The next few moments were spent in a soft embrace, sharing a peppering of kisses between each other.

 

“Shiro!” Bellowed Hunk’s voice from the kitchen.

 

Keith pulled away much to Shiro’s dismay. “He’s coming, and I’m going!”

 

A soft thank you echoed back from the kitchen and the two men parted ways.

 

Keith was back in twenty minutes time, and saw both of his lovers in aprons cooking away. “What’s all this?”

 

“I’m going all out for dinner tonight. Breakfast! For dinner!” Hunk beamed, but Keith could see the bags under his eyes.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Shiro said before slinking out of the room. Keith worked the longest hours out of the three of them, and Hunk often talked to Shiro about his problems way before he told Keith. He knew they needed some alone time right now. 

 

“Hunk? How are you?” Keith said as he snaked his way around so that Hunk was snug in his arms.

 

Hunk begrudgingly put down the bowl he was mixing some batter in. “Tired. The baby keeps kicking, I can’t sleep without the constant need to pee… and my breasts are even bigger. They hurt, and I _don’t_ like it.”

 

“Sorry.” Keith said, while rubbing Hunk’s abdomen gently. Hunk stopped wearing his binder now that he's on leave from work. He said it was irritating him too much to wear anymore. 

 

Hunk whipped around to cup Keith’s cheeks. “None of that! I’m happy about the baby... Now stop it with the puppy eyes!”

 

“Ish knof-” Keith tried to say before Hunk stopped pressing his cheeks together. This time he made sure to hold Hunk’s hands gently away from his face. “I just want you to be comfortable, happy.”

 

“I don’t want to breastfeed the baby.” Hunk said softly, his voice gravel in his mouth.

 

“You don’t have to.” Keith said with a understanding tone before kissing Hunk’s temple.

 

Hunk pulled Keith’s face to kiss him on the lips, and the moment went from borderline panic to something much sweeter. Keith being around always helped balance out Hunk’s feelings.

 

“I want kisses too…” Shiro stated as he walked up to wrap his arms around them.

 

Keith and Hunk locked eyes for short moment before they both gave Shiro a kiss on each side of his cheeks.

 

“I’m swooning.” Shiro chuckled, before he gave each of them a kiss.

 

Breakfast for dinner went extremely well after talking, and maybe crying a little bit… everyone was doing much better.

Hunk was full, so Keith took him to the bedroom for a back massage. Shiro stayed back to start on all the dishes they made. Keith promised to help him once Hunk was resting peacefully. 

 

“I miss when I was able to lay on my stomach for this.” Hunk sighed. He's been on edge more often since the baby was due at the end of the month. 

 

Keith rubbed small circles into Hunk’s shoulders before slowly moving his knuckles down Hunk’s back. “I’ll give you so many backrubs once the baby is here, whichever way you want them.”

 

Hunk leaned back until he was fully against Keith’s chest. Keith decided to run his fingers through Hunk’s short locks. Hunk's hair was thick and beautiful. 

 

“I love you.” Hunk mumbled before he let go of a soft snore, and drifting at the edge of sleep. Anyone could tell he was very tired, but trying his absolute best to be positive everyday despite that.

 

“I love you too Hunk.” Keith kissed Hunk’s head gently. “So much.”

 

Keith waited a few more minutes before carefully sliding from under Hunk, and making sure he was in a comfortable position on the bed. His next task was going to help Shiro with the dishes.

 

“Hey.” Shiro said from the couch, instead of from the kitchen like Keith thought he would still be. 

 

“Hey yourself. You didn’t finish all of the dishes, did you?” Keith asked as he sat next to Shiro.

 

“I did.” Shiro said as he pulled Keith into him. “But don’t worry about it.”

 

“I wanted-” Keith started to talk as Shiro kissed his lips.

 

Shiro peppered Keith in even more kisses as he broke away to finally speak. “Hunk misses you so much… I can’t always comfort him alone. Plus-” Shiro tugged his shirt up, before discarding it next to the couch. Keith ran his fingers over the faint scars Shiro had. He was pure muscle now which he adored, but Keith would love Shiro and Hunk no matter what form they take. He’d love them through it all.

 

Shiro finally jerked down his pants, and unbuttoned Keith’s.

 

Oh Keith loved to be manhandled, especially by Shiro who did his to display his beautifully strong body… and be the best power bottom ever.

 

Hunk liked to fuck Keith while Keith fucked Shiro before the pregnancy happened. The pregnancy was an accident, but everyone was supportive of his choice to keep the baby. Hunk really did want Keith’s baby… he couldn’t choose a person to have kids with. The three of them will rise them. Three dads means a lot of extra dad jokes for the poor kid.

 

Keith couldn’t wait to be a dad. He never thought he would… he never expected such a thing, but damn if the loves of his life didn’t sell him on the idea. That he would make a amazing father to any child.

 

Back to the moment, as Shiro’s hands now caressed down Keith’s naked form. From there they were embracing each other. Shiro didn’t even pause as he sank down on Keith’s cock. The feeling had Keith on edge. His cock more than likely drooling inside Shiro.

 

“Be careful. Just cause you’re on T doesn’t mean you can’t get pregnant.” Keith said through soft grunts, a hand going to Shiro’s waist to slow him down.

 

“Oh?” Shiro spoke as he grinded down harder. “And?”

 

Keith looked up at Shiro, doing his best not to think about how great Shiro feels. “You want to? Seriously?”

 

“I do.” Shiro said as he did his best to lean down to kiss Keith. Soft kisses, and a slow grind for a moment.

 

Keith felt a spurt release, and he bucked up… hitting Shiro deep inside. His dick kissing the deepest parts of him. Shiro convulsed, and he thought he could see stars in the corners of his eyes. He clamped down hard on Keith, causing him to release even harder inside. Being filled made Shiro feel warm. He gently pressed his stomach as Keith kissed his hand.

 

They’ll still love each other. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are what make my heart beat ;)


End file.
